


The bird, determined.

by AbigailAppleby



Series: Arthur's Little Bird [4]
Category: merlin(tv)
Genre: Agressive!Arthur, Arthur is scary, Assertive!Arthur, Dark!Arthur, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jerk Off, M/M, Merlin's plans are told., Past Revealed, Relieved!Gwaine, Sex, Sexual moments, Sneaky!Merlin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailAppleby/pseuds/AbigailAppleby
Summary: Merlin不会让他的计划失败，并且为自己争取到了两个同盟。但Arthur 对他又非常强烈的需求（好的方面）
Relationships: Gwaine&Percival, Merlin&Gwaine, Merlin&Percival, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon
Series: Arthur's Little Bird [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631116
Kudos: 1





	The bird, determined.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The bird, determined.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336460) by [ohmerthurcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm). 



Gwaine有很多问题，但等到 Merlin自由了他才可以问。  
Arthur 不得不取消野餐，因为法庭上发生了一件严重的事情，需要国王投入全部的注意力去关心它。Gwaine注意到，当Arthur揽着Merlin的肩膀时，Merlin看起来很受打击。并且Arthur向他保证，在不久的将来他就会实现它。  
“好的，陛下” Merlin点点头，低下头   
Arthur叹了口气，抬起他的下巴“我会想你的……在议会上”  
Merlin给了他一丝微笑 “真的吗？国王大人在处理如此重要的商谈时，应该考虑像我这样的人吗？”  
“不，但我没法控制自己……你太漂亮了” Arthur摸着他的脸说  
Merlin向前靠去“我将会在什么时候成为你的配偶呢？”   
“不久……很快，我保证” Arthur说着Merlin看着他   
“我等不及了……我因为想到自己在你的领地上就像个客人的问题而心疼。我想和你在一起” Merlin说  
“Merlin…………你的价值远比哪多…………我希望你能认识到这一点…………” Arthur轻轻说 “等我直到我回来…………”  
Merlin微笑着点点头“你说服了我……现在去吧” 他笑着，当Arthur亲吻了他然后离开，他的红斗篷懒洋洋地动了一下  
然后Merlin转向Gwaine “你看起来不太好的样子……”  
“我有……一些东西想问你……” Gwaine严肃地说 “可以在你房间里说吗？”  
Merlin点点头“当然…………”他说着和骑士一起走到哪打开了房门，让他进去然后关上了它  
“我确定这个房间是间谍证据。所以你不必担心” Merlin说着坐到桌子上   
Gwaine急忙坐了下来“也许我错了……”  
“你没有” Merlin严肃地说  
“但……就……如果我错了。 你来这里……要么是和Arthur在一起享受荣华富贵，要么…………是来杀Camelot的国王的”他平静下来   
“你认为是那个呢Gwaine？” Merlin问   
“杀掉国王……结束这所有的痛苦” Gwaine紧紧地抓住自己的大腿说  
Merlin微笑“然后我会让你安心下来。我会告诉你，你说的都是真的。我确实是想杀掉国王。 但依我的条件……我希望拥有控制权和足够的控制权，不仅要摆脱他的弱点，而且要摆脱王国，因为如果他对我发火，我可以用我的军队渗透到城堡的弱点，然后杀死他，而不是杀死他的人民。”   
Gwaine颤抖着呼吸 “军队？”  
“一只德鲁伊军队，但如果Arthur没那么容易被杀死，或者他起疑心了，那我就得快速做掉他。要达成那一点，首先我得获得他的信任，然后我需要给他我所谓的童贞，我的爱和我对他的奉献。我需要他带我去他的议会，给我看他的案文。我需要知道他的弱点和致命点……我需要他毫不怀疑我” Merlin说  
Gwaine认真地听着，点点头   
“这就是为什么它需要时间。首先我需要一把匕首，但他没有给我足够的钱，所以我没办法自己去买一把，而且如果我拿到了它……为什么一个天真的白痴会有一把匕首？ 我需要发生一些事情让我足够害怕去得到它会有什么后果。我不知道它会怎么发生但我相信它终会发生” Merlin说.  
“但是那群强盗……那个装奴隶的车……是怎么回事？” Gwaine摇摇头问  
“我想要向他报仇，让他死掉……有时我得做出牺牲。我知道他想废除奴隶制……我知道他正在攻打离Camelot最近的那些区域。所以我去那些地方旅行……我发现一群劫匪需要钱，我就让他们捕获自己……他们眼中有不情愿……但哪不是在我的眼中” Merlin平静地回答  
“这个该死的赌博竟然……” Gwaine深呼吸  
“它真的发生了……这是我能想得到的最真实的掩护。他认为自己是英雄，这是必然的。而我很脆弱……然后开始接近我的英雄……为他倾倒……这是最好的主义，也是最不易引起怀疑的。即使他意识到这一点，为什么一伙劫匪愿意为我而死？为什么奴隶贩子会冒着生命危险把我献给Arthur？不……一定是这样” Merlin说   
“但……Valiant……”他呼吸   
“就像我说的。我假装自己是个傻瓜。我知道这个人在Arthur手下饱受折磨……我知道他人很好。而他设法通过信件告诉我……告诉我他现在所处的地狱是何番场景” Merlin说着满眼是泪地停下了。  
“Daegal…………” Gwaine深呼吸“你为什么不救他？”  
“我试过很多次……但我的人民本身就很虚弱。我得保护他们……我束手无策”他吸了吸鼻子“如果 Daegal经历了这一切……”  
“别把这怪到自己身上……这不是你的错” Gwaine说 “别拿他人的过错惩罚自己”  
“但它还是发生了，不是吗？” Merlin问.   
Gwaine叹气“是的……我想它确实是发生了”  
Merlin紧紧抓着他的手摇晃着“请尿在我该死的裤子上，这样它就能看起来更真实一些。有时我相信自己的谎言这是好的，但有时我丧失了时间观念……如果我不是假装的那么久，我就能更早地发现他的弱点。假装爱上了那个禽兽”   
“德鲁伊人民阻止过你救Daegal吗？” Gwaine问   
“每次我离开的时候都会有一些坏的事发生。但我最后一次试图去救他，他们说他们已经受够了，让我要么救他们所有人要么只救他一人。他们说是Daegal的错，因为他爱上了Arthur” Merlin深深地发出叹息 “Daegal得到了很多人的同情……并认为Arthur不是太坏，并且尊敬他……最后他们之间发生了冲突，然后Daegal……好吧……你最了解”   
Gwaine伤心地点了点头   
“他们说Arthur给他的折磨是上天给他的惩罚，因为他让他的人民落入一个暴君手中” Merlin 说“他们只准我去，因为Arthur已经杀了他们太多的人了。当他们了解到他是如何秘密地威胁他的人民和议会的真相时，他们无法袖手旁观。也许我的爆发和它有关。” Merlin悄悄地发出‘嘘’声。 “只有在Daegal之后，他们才认为那个禽兽必须去死……”  
Gwaine伤心地低下头“我也很抱歉没能救下他……就像你一样……我也同样束手无策”  
Merlin伤心地点点头“我明白……”  
Gwaine深呼吸，眨着眼流出眼泪。  
“我不在乎……这是我必须经历……可能过程让人伤心……但如果这能让Arthur 死去那么一切都值了。Daegal的遭遇比我还要糟糕……” Merlin低声说   
Gwaine皱起眉 “别在这个过程中毁了自己，Merlin”  
Merlin抬起头来，看着他，颤抖地吞咽着   
Gwaine叹着气站起来，走到他面前把他拉地更近，Merlin抽泣着，紧紧抓住他。   
“这令人伤心。这太令人伤心了” Merlin流下眼泪，嘶哑地说。 “我要接触杀了我朋友的男人”  
“嘘嘘嘘” Gwaine让他平静下来，也哭了   
“我必须做掉他，Gwaine” Merlin呼出一口气  
骑士在他背上慢慢地揉了几圈，慢慢地，Merlin开始平静下来。Gwaine拉过一把椅子坐到 Merlin旁边，擦干他的眼泪   
Merlin抽抽鼻子，任他擦着  
“你的伤恢复地很好” Gwaine轻轻说  
Merlin点点头 “有时我都害怕自己班演的这个角色，因为扮演地太好……有时我会陷进去…… 我会觉得我真的喜欢他”  
Gwaine点点头“如果你要杀他就继续保持这个幌子。我是认真的…如果你想这样做，你不能搞砸了”  
Merlin点点头，更加严肃了“是的……当然……”  
Gwaine忧郁地笑了 “总之不要太过冒险”  
“我会尽量做到的……但我无法保证任何事情” Merlin说着低下了头  
Gwaine把他拉进一个更紧的怀抱中，Merlin回抱了他   
这时，敲门声响了，他们打开门，Percival出现在他们眼前“噢……我很抱歉我没有……”  
他们快速地分开了拥抱  
“这没什么，我只是……真的想和Arthur一起出去野餐” Merlin害羞地说  
Gwaine转向Percival并示意他关上门，让他加入他们。Percival快速地照做了  
“Merlin…………我们得告诉他” Gwaine说  
Merlin摇摇他的头“我…………”  
“你已经告诉我了……拜托了……如果你在Camelot，有更多的人站在你这边，只会提高你杀死Arthur的机率” Gwaine平静地说  
Percival震惊地张开嘴，盯着Merlin.  
Merlin叹着气，严肃地看着他 “我表现地像个傻子但我实际是来这刺杀国王的”  
Percival慢慢点头“Wow……我……你？”  
“是的……我” Merlin点点头   
“谁会想地到呢？” Percival呼吸着  
“我知道。我几乎无法相信！” Gwaine笑道   
Merlin笑了笑，他拥有这些好伙伴已经有一段时间了，这些他可以真正信赖和依靠的人。  
“我听说国王不仅对他带上床的人很残忍，对其他人也是如此” Merlin说  
两个人看着他，点了点头，他们的眼神都透露着他们知晓的意思  
他很狡猾，但你越逼他，他就越鲁莽和冷漠。 和他上床的男人，就像他对你做的那样……如果你背叛他……他会把你困在这里……不知道会被关在哪儿但他会这样做。他甚至会折磨你让你发疯，直到你想和他待在一起， 这就意味着你不用再受苦了。如果有人伤害你，他们就会死去……不管是谁。如果他们没死，他们就会被折磨或是被教训一课” Gwaine伤心地解释道  
“这就是你为什么对我这么好” Merlin意识到  
Gwaine点点头“我已经偏离正轨太远，不敢拿生命冒险…”  
Merlin嘟哝道 “所以这就像幸存一样”   
他们都点点头   
“这取决于他有多关心你，他的心情怎样……还有你怎么反应面对……” Gwaine因为脑子里浮现的记忆而颤抖  
然后Merlin听到一个声音，迅速跳了起来 “他回来了……他不高兴。我该去开门了” 快速地说着冲到门口  
“小心点” Gwaine叫道  
“我会的……让我们今晚别去酒馆了。我感觉他今晚不会让我去的” Merlin说着关上门，走到 Arthur的房间中，看到他走到自己的桌子前，抓住它，并大叫这把所有东西推到了地板上。  
“陛下？” Merlin害羞地问   
Arthur转过身来，眨眨眼“Merlin……” 他理着自己杂乱的头发说  
Merlin对他做了一个鬼脸，微笑着走向他“你压力很大吗？”   
Arthur叹了口气，塌下肩膀“只是因为……法院上的问题”  
Merlin擦过Arthur的胸口 “我很抱歉，陛下……我能帮忙吗” 他天真地问，抬头看着他  
Arthur轻轻地笑了，眼神和善“我很高兴我还有你……你让我平静”他说。他牵起Merlin的手亲吻他的手掌。Merlin依靠着他  
“我担心你，陛下” Merlin说  
Arthur松开他的头，摸着他的脸 “Merlin……。拜托了。你不用担心，我很好”  
“但我……我关心你……我想让你高兴……” Merlin说着，快要流下眼泪，并轻轻地喘着气。他眨着眼擦干眼泪“我很抱歉……”  
Arthur叹息着，捧起Merlin的脸向他靠近，温柔地亲他“现在我把你弄哭了”  
Merlin破涕为笑“因为你心烦意乱”  
Arthur把他拉进了一些 “我很高兴和你在一起……”  
Merlin点点头，闭上眼睛，吸了吸鼻子“我感觉好些了……知道这一点以后”  
Arthur亲了亲他的头“我让George给我们拿了一些东西……给你准备了一个礼物”   
Merlin笑着抬起头“是什么呢？”  
“啊……啊……今晚你就会看见了” Arthur说着刮了刮他的鼻子  
Merlin撅嘴 “但……我现在就想知道”  
“你就这么心急吗？” Arthur问着，一个细小的微笑在他嘴上咧开  
“如果它是你送的……那我确实很心急” Merlin说“知道你无时无刻不想着我……这让我感到开心”  
Arthur笑起来 “好吧，你扭到我胳膊了。”   
Merlin兴奋地笑着，Arthur转过身，抱怨地转过身从地上抓起一个盒子，面向Merlin.   
“这个……” 他用一种粗哑的声音说，把他递给了Merlin，Merlin快速地打开了它。他的笑容放大了，然后Arthur脸红了  
“这些是什么？” Merlin困惑地问   
Arthur咽了咽口水，脸红着说 “肛塞…… 它们可以扩张你的后面，让我更容易滑进你的身体。我们将会先用最小的那个……保持两天……慢慢打开你……然后我们会用下一个……然后继续，直到你被拓展地足够开能够让我进入你” 他用手臂抱着他说  
“所以我已经成为你的正式配偶了吗？” Merlin问  
“还没有。正式的信件才刚刚开始写”他说着，眼神似乎变暗了一些  
“然后……还要做什么？” Merlin问  
“我们还没有举办庆典。只有在那之后，在证人的证明下，你才会被接纳成为我的配偶” Arthur 说  
然后Merlin闻到了一股味道，是铁的味道，很快就转变成了血的味道。但Arthur身上没有别的东西  
“你的衣服，它们和你进议会厅时穿的不一样” Merlin大声地说  
“你是一个甜美的小家伙……真是太聪明了” 他说着，Arthur的手悄悄附上Merlin的脖颈,柔软但逐渐消失的笑容后隐藏的是黑暗的语调“Merlin……不要再次提起它”  
Merlin颤抖着看着 Arthur受伤地说 “陛下……”  
“不要插手与你无关的事……你明白了吗？” 他坚定地说，他抓着东西的手更加用劲了一些， 甜蜜完全消失，取而代之的是生硬的凝视  
Merlin咽了咽“我在哪方面惹怒您了吗？”   
Arthur喘了口气，他把指甲掐入Merlin的脖子，Merlin因为疼痛而哭叫了出来   
“你能保证吗？”他慢慢地问，Merlin点头，呜咽着。Arthur放开了他，Merlin退后，一直紧张地看着地板  
Arthur叹了口气，粗暴地揉了揉他的脸“真他妈的完美”  
Merlin退缩   
Arthur咆哮着，把拳头砸在桌子上，推开Merlin冲出门去  
Merlin镇定下来，叹了口气，然后用魔法把东西放回桌子上，把盒子放在桌上，拿出最小的那个，脱下衣服。但是突然门开了，他抬起头，看到George拿着一桶热水。   
“噢，他离开了是吗？” George深深叹了口气 “他想让我给他准备洗澡的东西”  
“我可以代替他……” Merlin提议道  
“或许还不如就这样，省的我辛辛苦苦白拿了这些东西。” George 说着，点点头，高兴地去给Merlin准备热水澡  
Merlin泡进水中，发出深深的叹息，露出一丝微笑，放松了下来。他的肌肉疼地都快融化了。. 水蒸气慵懒地飘到天花板上。  
George开始洗他的脚，然后他的腿。Merlin睁开眼，看着George小心地清洗他的身体  
“我去拿些油好吗？” George问道   
“好的，麻烦你了。我想，如果我洗好了，当他一回来，他就会感到高兴” Merlin说着，用一种悲伤的语气结束道“我担心我惹恼了他”  
“别担心，这份工作会给他一个好的招待的” 他说着。George鞠了一躬，把它拿了回去。 Merlin 从逐渐变凉的浴缸中出来，George好好地擦干了他。在他离开之前，他给他身上抹上一层薄薄的油  
Merlin爬到床上，并在自己的耻部也抹上油。然后他在手上也抹上油，把手压进自己紧紧的洞里。集中呼吸，慢慢按摩着入口。   
Merlin感到洞口的蠕动，他慢慢把自己的手指推进去。他呜咽着，把腿打开了一些，开始慢慢地进出，他的呼吸变地沉重了一些  
Arthur打开门，抱怨着，关上门，走了尽量。当他看到Merlin赤身裸体地躺在床上时，他停住了，当他慢慢打开自己时，他的身体漂亮地闪着光，他的脸埋在枕头里  
Arthur 吞咽着，舔了舔嘴唇，然后爬上了床。他看着Merlin，脱下了衣服。  
当Merlin感觉到 Arthur的呼吸喷洒在自己耳边时，他喘息着。   
“看看你……对我多好……好吧，你被原谅了” 他喘了口气， 用自己的嘴撬开Merlin的， 舔舐着他的口腔内部，毫不留情地催促着并显示自己的愉悦。Merlin痛地厉害，拱起了床单， 急切地需要摩擦。  
“陛下” Merlin呻吟出声   
Arthur喘息着，拿出Merlin的手指看了看他的后面。他抓起最小的那个塞子，把它涂上油，慢慢地把Merlin的脸捧出来，然后把塞子放了进去。他成功地从Merlin哪收获了一声很长的呻吟声，这使Arthur感到眩晕。  
当它被放好以后，Merlin喘息着躺在他的旁边。  
Arthur跪在他面前，把腰弯地低了些，在他背上舒缓地画着圆圈“你做的很好……刚开始会感觉很奇怪但它是值得的”  
Merlin抬头看着他，他的眼睛半睁半闭 “陛下……”  
Arthur 轻轻吻了他  
“我硬了……让我射精……用你的手” 他小声地对着Arthur的嘴唇说  
Arthur呻吟着，并用他的手包裹着Merlin的性器。Merlin呜咽着，来回晃动他的臀部。   
Arthur发出幸福的叹息声。他在Merlin哭叫着射出来之前愉快地移开了他的手。  
Arthur弯下腰，吮吸着Merlin皮肤上的精液，他舔着它们，发出呻吟并把它们咽了下去  
Merlin的眼睛在睡着之前，扑闪地眨着， Arthur在他们休息之前，把他们两人都塞进了被子。   
Arthur因为Merlin的哭泣而醒来，他的身体在他一旁颤抖着。  
Arthur皱起眉头摇醒了Merlin，Merlin盯着他哭了出来，然后退缩了。 Arthur紧紧抱着他. “Merlin! Merlin是我！你的安全所在”  
Merlin剧烈地喘着气，然后给他一个自己已经恢复过来的眼神，并且立刻放松了下来“噢，陛下……我很害怕”  
Arthur 摸摸他的脸，拨弄着他前额的头发 “你做恶梦了”  
Merlin点点头，看起来很受伤地把他的脸埋到了Arthur的脖子里，闻着他的气味“陛下……” 他轻轻说  
Arthur抚摸他的头发 “我在这儿”  
Merlin点点头，把他拉近了一些 “谢谢你……”  
Arthur微笑   
“我……我梦见你再次对我生气了……就像你昨天那样” 他靠着Arthur的胸膛喃喃自语  
Arthur的心脏漏了一拍“我很抱歉……我被愤怒战胜了”  
Merlin叹了口气 “你伤害了我……你……我相信你”  
Arthur看起来痛苦极了“你可以信任我”  
“你就像那伙强盗一样伤害了我……为什么？” Merlin无助地问，用无辜地像小狗一样的眼神看着Arthur  
“我只是……” 他叹气 “我很生气然后……我做了一些让我自己后悔的事……我不想波及你的”  
Merlin轻轻地点了点头“下次别再攻击我了……我不知道我会怎么做……我关心你”他轻轻地补充道，低下了头  
“我也一样” Arthur说着亲了亲他的脖子“现在， Merlin……我需要你为我做些事情”  
“什么事？” Merlin回头看着他问  
“我需要你用魔法将我们两人绑为一体” Arthur说 “我已经组织了我们的联盟作为主人和配偶……我干脆下地狱算了。 我要向整个王国宣布你属于我。我要邀请所有人前来参加，无论贵族还是平民。然后我们的灵魂将合二为一。你将成为我的配偶” 他高兴地说  
Merlin正挣扎着掩藏自己的恐惧，试图用困惑掩盖它“我可以做到那一点吗？”  
“是的，我查到过德鲁伊。这样你就有足够的魔法可以绑定我们。我已经请到德鲁伊为我们教授咒语，这样你就可以阅读并理解它。两天之后……我们将举办庆典” Arthur灿烂地笑了起来  
“我？” Merlin喘了一口气 “你选择了我而不是其他人吗？”  
“你很完美，Merlin。我感觉你是为我而生的。我希望你永远和我待在一起……常驻我身旁。在我遇到你之前，我从未感受到如此的平静。你是唯一的，Merlin……你非常特殊……总有一天你会理解的” 他说着，抚摸着Merlin的脸.   
Merlin的眼睛微微颤动“我对你爱我干到如此感动，所以……”  
“是的，我爱你到能为你去地狱来回游走” Arthur 微笑着，俯身深深地吻了他   
Arthur那天早上写了一封有关配偶的信，信在到管家手里的一瞬间就被批准了


End file.
